If It Were
by Soul of Antauri
Summary: Alternate Ending. Light was in the warehouse, filled with corpses. The only living people were himself, Mikami, and Near. Lots of character deaths. Oneshot.


**Hello! This is my second Death Note fic! Alternate ending(because the actual ending sucked so much). Hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Mild cursing, don't read if you don't know the ending.**

**-**

Light starting laughing. Many of his colleagues were alarmed by this sudden burst of expression. Mostly because the laugh wasn't funny. It was dark, terrifying, mad.

"That's right," Light said in his hysterics, "I am Kira." Then exploded into laughs once more.

"Why is Light laughing so much?" Matsuda asked quietly. Then he felt a hand slap his head. "Ow!"

Light checked his watch.

_1:14 pm_

Only one minute left. Light hoped that Misa understood his orders well enough.

-_Flashback-_

"Misa, I need you to do something for me," Light said. Misa looked up from writing in her Death Note smiling.

"Oh, anything for you Light!" Misa said cheerfully. Light handed her a piece of paper with names on it.

"I want you to write these names in your Death note at exactly 1:14 pm and 20 seconds. All the names and be sure to keep track of the time. Can you do this?" he asked. Misa nodded.

"Don't worry, Misa Misa will take care of this no prob!" Then, her voice became seductive. "And then, we can go to my apartment and-" To her complete surprise, Light wrapped his arms around her. She stopped breathing and her face became red.

"Now, will you be sure to write those names at the exact time?" Light whispered in her ear."

"Y-yes," Misa stuttered. "Misa will do so." The Light left the room smiling; his plan was coming together.

_-End Flashback-_

_You better not screw up Misa!_

Light checked his watch again.

_1:14 pm and 20 seconds._

This was it. If Misa were to mess up, there would be no way to win this. 40 seconds to go.

"You've lost Kira," Near said matter-of-factly. He twirled his finger in his hair, watching Light. Light narrowed his eyes and decided to play along with that circumstance.

"And what will happen to me?" Light asked, then added bored, "Death?" Near shook his head.

"No, not at first. We will undergo a through interrogation. Then, once that is complete, I will be meeting you at your execution," Near stated simply.

"And justice will prevail, I assume," Light asked, fighting a smile. Near shrugged.

"The exact kind of justice you would approve of."

One of Near's henchman came over with some handcuffs, only to cause Light to erupt into laughs again. Again, everyone was taken aback by this. Near looked at him, narrowing his eyes.

"You find something amusing Kira?"

"Your conclusion would be correct, if it wasn't for one factor. The second Kira." Light said grinning. Nobody moved when they heard this. Light almost laughed again for the delayed reaction. Matsuda gasped behind him, finally get it. Near shook his head, then went back to his finger puppets.

"There's no way. Misa Amane was interrogated thoroughly," he said. Light smirked.

"She is an actress, isn't she?" Light asked. "If fact, only seconds ago, she wrote all your names in her Death Note."

Everyone, not counting Near and Light, started to panic. Light looked away from the amusing reaction to check his watch. Only two seconds… one second.

…And nothing happened.

-

_-Elsewhere-_

An alarm sounded and Misa looked at the clock

1:14 and 20 seconds.

She took out her Death Note and the piece of paper Light gave her. She looked at the names and hesitated.

_Mogi? Matsuda?_ Light wanted her to kill her friends?

"If this is the way to win Light's love," Misa said aloud after a minute, "then Misa will do so!"

Quickly, she wrote the names of the people in her Note, then checked the clock.

_I was one minute and five seconds late. I hope Light doesn't mind…_

_-_

_-At the Warehouse-_

Light looked in shock at his watch.

_1:15 and 5 seconds… 6... 7..._

Misa! How _dare_ she disobey him! She will pay for that! Not as if that mattered at this moment. He was about to die. Mikami looked at his god in panic. What was happening? Near just continued to play with his finger puppet.

"You were saying Kira?" he asked. His agents gained on him. Light took a step back. Mikami didn't know what to do. He took out his pen out of desperation, ready to stab himself, but then Mogi bent over, hacking. He drew the pen back in confusion. _Now_ what? Then Matsuda keeled over, followed by Near's agents and everyone else.

The only ones left standing were Light, Mikami, and Near. Light walked over to one of the dead agents and took the Death Note he was holding on to. Near watched out of the corner of his eye. He would never show it, but he was alarmed to a degree with everyone around him dead. Near held on the three finger puppets of himself, Kira, and X-Kira. The odds of him living was less than 1 percent.

"Well Near," Light said, smiling like a madman. "You've lost the game."(1)

Near narrowed his eyes as he watched Light walk slowly back to where Mikami stood. Light flipped through the pages of his original Death Note. He paused when he saw the name 'Lind. L. Tailor' and 'Raye Penber' and a wave of nostalgia washed over him. When he finally got to a blank page, he took out a pen and started writing.

_N…a…t…e…R…i…v…e…_

Near watched Light…no _Kira_ write down his name.

"You're missing a letter," he commented, somewhat irritated at the dramatics Kira was going through. Light set his crazed gaze on him.

"So eager for death?" Light smirked. Near just looked at him.

"I wouldn't want to live in the world you are about to create. Even death would be better than that," he said. Light narrowed his eyes and wrote down the last letter.

…_r_

He checked his watch. "Any last words? You've only got 37 seconds." Near looked at him, keeping eye contact.

"When you take over, don't expect everyone to worship you…"

_32 seconds._

"…There will be people that will want to kill you, and would like nothing better than to see you dead…"

_25 seconds._

"…There will be rebellions that will fail, but it will bring you fear. That will be the end of any personal life you have…"

_19 seconds._

"…You are, after all, only human. A mortal. You will eventually die…"

_13 seconds._

"…There is no one smart enough to success you, and actually be able to pull it off…"

_5 seconds._

"…And then," Near said slowly. _3 seconds._

"…you're dream is dead."

Near then fell over, making no sound. His eyes clouded and stared at nothing. Mikami hesitantly drew out his shinigami eyes. He could see Near's real name, but no life span.

Near aka Nate River was dead.

He looked up hesitantly at Light.

"God?" he asked concerned. Light's face showed no emotion and walked out of the warehouse, Mikami quickly following him. When they got out, Light took out his phone and hit the speed dial.

"Misa?" he asked. Mikami was surprised, but didn't say anything. "Misa, I need you to come to the warehouse, and bring your Death Note." He then closed his phone. Mikami couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"God, I'm sorry I failed you please forgive-"

"Mikami," Light said, stopping the outburst. Said person hung his head down in shame. "You did well." Mikami snapped his head up. God was praising him?

"I saw your acts, you've done my will. You've punished criminals before I even realized they existed. You were the perfect one to be chosen."

"Thank you God!" Mikami said, his eyes alight with happiness. Light leaned against the wall of the warehouse, letting his exhaustion take him for a minute. The sun were becoming covered by clouds, making shadows cover the area.

"Light! Oh Light!"

Misa was running from her car, that she drove herself, and into Light's arms.

"Oh Light, I was so worried about you! I feared that Near would have killed you! And I'm so sorry that I wrote the names late!" she exclaimed. Light ignored her drabbling.

"Misa, do you have your Death Note?" he asked. Misa nodded and took it out. "Good, I want you to forfeit it to me." Misa hesitated.

"But, wouldn't I be more useful with the Death Note?" she asked confused. Light shook his head.

"No, you've done enough, and I thank you," he said, then hugged her. "I promise you. Once you forfeit the notebook, we'll get married." Misa's eyes lit up.

"Really! Okay!" she said excitedly. "I forfeit my Death Note to Light Yagami!" Then, gave it to him. The minute she hands went off the notebook, she swooned.

"Huh? Light? Where are we?" she asked when she regained her balance. Light flipped through the pages of the notebook. He wrote something in it, then focused on Misa.

"It's alright Misa," he said, then turned to Mikami. "I want to be sure. What is Misa's lifespan?" Mikami activated his shinigami eyes and looked at Misa.

"36 seconds," he paused a moment. "God, did you-"

"Yes, it would be better if she was dead." Misa looked at Light horrified.

"Light, what's going on?" she demanded. He hugged her tightly.

"You served my purpose well, Misa. However, you are no longer useful. I wouldn't want my secret to get out, so, I'm afraid you'll have to die." Misa, struggled.

"What are you talking about Light! Wait, don't tell me your-" she stopped moving and became limp. Light looked at Mikami, who nodded.

"She's dead," he said simply. Light let the now-dead corpse fall to the ground. He left her there and went to her car. Light then gave him Misa's notebook.

"Put this to good use Mikami," he ordered. Mikami nodded.

"I shall carry out your will, God," he said, bowing. Light nodded, and they both got into the car, Mikami driving. Light looked out the window, pure satisfaction written on his face. He had did it. He can order Mikami to kill everyone in Wammy's House. Nothing would be standing in his way.

He is the God of the New World.

-

**Okay, this really sucks. The writing is terrible. Oh well, I hope you liked it anyway.**

**1. Sorry!!!!**


End file.
